The purpose of the proposed study are to: 1) Determine the extent, prevalence, and natural history of cognitive impairments in survivors of sudden cardiac death (SCD) and, 2) Document the impact of cognitive impairments on the psychosocial recovery of the survivors and their spouses. Estimates of cognitive deficits in this patient group range from 30 to 9% depending upon the methodologies used by investigators. Despite the potential impact of these impairments on the long term psychological and occupational adjustment of the survivors, there are currently no longitudinal studies in the literature addressing this clinical problem. For nursing, the lack of data on cognitive recovery after SCD, has resulted in a paucity of assessment criteria needed to identify problem areas and to develop intervention strategies which will assist individuals and families at high risk for poor recovery outcomes. The overall aims of this study are to: 1) Identify and describe the range of cognitive recovery outcomes in a sample of SCD survivors and document the natural evolution of cognitive recovery patterns as they develop over time; 2) Determine the relationship between and among selected pathophysiological and psychological characteristics of survivors and cognitive recovery outcomes; and 3) Determine the impact if cognitive impairments on both the survivors and their spouses/significant others psychosocial recovery. A descriptive longitudinal design will be used to determine the cognitive recovery patterns of 120 SCD survivors drawn from the cardiac arrhythmia populations at UCSF Moffitt/Long Hospital and Sequoia Hospital, Redwood City. Data collection will consist of chart reviews for pertinent pathological and functional data; patient and neuropsychological tests to measure a broad range of cognitive skills. Baseline measures will be done within three weeks of the SCD event. Subsequent measures will occur at 6 to 9 weeks, 12 to 15 weeks, and at 20 to 23 weeks. Univariate descriptive statistics, multiple regression/correlation, repeated measures ANOVA and discriminate analyses will be used to describe and document impairment outcomes and psychosocial recovery.